halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurt-051
Link? Why the Amazon link ???--Climax Viod 20:08, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Because if I said Ghosts of Onyx was my source before it was out, I was afraid it would be considered fanfiction. This skips a step, brings the user to the excerpt. --Dragonclaws 21:18, 20 October 2006 (UTC) is he in ghosts of onyx then ?--Climax Viod 21:21, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, that's why I linked to an excerpt from it. It's trustworthy, Louis Wu linked to it. --Dragonclaws 21:29, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Scout? i thought he died in first strike wasnt he a scout ? --Climax Viod 22:05, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :That was SPARTAN-044 -ED 22:29, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Sigma Octanus? :How Did he participate in the Battle of Sigma Octanus 4? Wasn't he missing aready in 2531, how can he participate in 2552? Shouldn't he be training Gamma Company? ::That is probably an assumption, which should be removed. -ED 21:10, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Kurt and The Elite I put in some more information about what happened between Kurt and the Elite, Why was it removed D: --Brave Moonlight 07:42, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Like what?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] look in the history, I added a little more of their conversation including of what the Elite said :S --Brave Moonlight 23:57, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I stand at neutural. It's pretty good, but yet the image is seemingly fan fic in my opinion, I've never seen it.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:20, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ... uhmmm.. what? --Brave Moonlight 00:29, 8 July 2007 (UTC) This article is enough of a mess. This is meant to inform, not to weave tales. It doesn't matter how "cleverly" you can interpret the events in the novels--if it's not needed, it's not needed. Information should be delivered in a concise manner, covering only the key points necessary to understand the material. Unless it's required, dialogue should be omitted. End of story. If you want to write fanfic, find another outlet in which to do so. CipherCero 00:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's also generally best to be current and not respond to things that are almost three years gone... As for fanfiction, there is a whole wikia devoted to Halo fanfiction for you to do what you want. --Do not insult me. 00:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Kurt's death In Ghosts of Onyx, at around the ending, Kurt was almost killed by snipers and a Hunter, and yet they didn't finish him off. Why? In the book they said the hunters were given orders by Voro, but then it was written that the snipers were 'afraid' How is this so? -- Karzhani 09:27, 6 August 2007 (UTC), the one and only. Trivia In the travia,it saids: He is seen to the highest-ranking Spartan-II in the history of the Halo universe, surpassing even Chief Mendez and Master Chief The last time I checked,Mendez wasn't and can't be a SPARTAN-II,though he could be a SPARTAN-I,so why he is even menition,I don't know,unless the writer meant Fred.I'm going to rewrite it.SPARTAN-177 22:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Kurt- 051 He does not wear the SPI Armour he wears his MOLINJAR Mark 5 armor if u read the book as many times as i had u would know. He either has Mark IV or SPI First of all, sign your posts. Second, learn to read and write. Third, read the novels. CipherCero 00:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. He wears SPI. --Do not insult me. 01:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm your both right he wears both SPI near his last stand and his other armor i forgot what is was called Alertfiend 05:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Kurt-051 > John-117 Lol, yeah, all he would need is MJOLNIR MK VI then he would whoop his ass, due to his 'sixth sense'. --Lord Lycan 21:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Nah John would whoop Kurt's ass. Fixed the picture; Kurt used MJOLNIR, not SPI armor. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) read the armory part, he was gonna wear mk IV but decided 2 wear spi. also were does it say that the one in spi is kurt. thats never said, so it could be ash or tom. Fall of reach Insert non-formatted text here why wasn't he in fall of reach? it seems kinda retarded that they could pull him out of the blue like that,i think that they should have atleast mentioned him after sam's death...of course,i still have about 50 pages left, i might be Bs'n yall right now. but i still haven't seen him.--Ryan-005 03:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Kurt's Death, Cleanup Tag? The part on Kurt's death seems to imply that he was nearly killed, died, did some administrative work, and then died by nuclear immolation, in that order. 1)How does he die twice? 2)How did he really die? It seems to me that a cleanup tag should be added to this article in order to bring about some clarification. I do not own any of the novels, or I would try clarifying it myself. -- Nutarama 01:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what the Halo Wiki's policy is, but why are we suddenly allowing fan art to be included as source material? I'm asking in reference to the "death scene" that's been posted in the article. I'm aware that the wiki is fan-based but that doesn't mean we should be accepting fan material just because somebody might think it looks cool. :@Nuturama: He almost died by being blown off in to space due to a "malfunction" of a jetpack, and he was killed when he set off two nukes in a pack on his back, killing thousands of Covenant foot soldiers in the process. @Whoever that is directly above me: The admins all looked it over and decided that the fan drawn scene was canonically accurate. The picture itself is not canon. --Do not insult me. 00:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ambrose? His last name isnt Ambrose but BUT Ackerson did give it to him but its not his real last name Alertfiend 05:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :We know this. What's your point? --Do not insult me. 05:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Letter from Kurt The Halo: Reach website has what seems to be a memo from Kurt on the Noble personnel page: http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040. Has this been addressed already? Kurt Cobain I know this sounds silly, but the fact that they have the same first name and both died, seems a little more than a coincidence to me. --Kluutak 04:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Using the same logic, you could argue that Kubrat/Kurt, who established Old Great Bulgaria in 632, and is likewise dead, is also related to Kurt-051. Tenuous, isn't it? -- Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) pic alright,whoever keeps reversing my edits to the main picture, stop. it is referenced in GoO that he wore gray SPI armor, so the spartan in the picture is obviously not kurt, even if the picture i used was fan art, it seems pretty accurate to me and i think others would agree. so stopp adding the green spi pic because it is not kurt-ghost mactavish Yes, even though it is a picture of Kurt, it is NOT canon, as it is fan art (unless it has been approved by the Halo fan art committee). Fan art isn't used for the main picture and besides, the picture is in the article itself... Read here: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Halopedia:Canon_Policy Bottletopman 08:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) it has been approved by the comittee, and where is the evidence for the pic thats being currently used, where? because it mentions in the book very clearly that his armor is gray, not green. so the pic cannot be used as it is not kurt, and since that the fanart pic has been approved by the commitee, we should use it as it is the only pic that this wiki has of kurt. and please dont block me, i have been blocked twice on this wiki and that was because i was removing speculation. this wiki needs to stick to canon information more because there is too much speculation hereGhost mactavish 09:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :As per Ghost mactavish, the image is one of the few fan-arts Halopedia allows to in articles. Please note that the FanArt Committee is no longer active, so any future fan art submission is no longer available.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Rank Carter A-259 is in fact a Commander. Which means that Kurt and the other guy (I don't know his name) are the 2nd highest ranking SPARTANs.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not really related but your sig is horrendous.- Sketchist 04:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Kurt in Halo Reach and Birth of a spartan? Will Kurt be in halo reach? since he trained all SPARTAN-IIIs then maybe some of the spartans could get flashbacks to theyr training.... (or something like that) And is Kurt in the live action video birth of a spartan?? some says chief mendez is the old man there but is this kurt? Paouse at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg_A5KpZzgg 0:42 It could be Kurt since the other spartans looks younger Kurt M. Trevelyan I was thinking if we should renamed the article as such considering its his full name and its been proven in one of the medical folders found in Dr. Halsey's personal journal. What are your thoughts on this?--ASEC 21:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I see your point, but I'm afraid not. After his abduction, he forever ceased to be Kurt M. Trevelyan. Consider the Prohet of Mercy. His birth name was Hod Rumnt, but upon becoming a hierarch he became the Prophet of Mercy. Thus, we call him by his title rather than by his actual name. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I see YOUR point, but if we consider your point about the prophet's title, that would make Kurt-051 "Kurt Ambrose", as his title was changed when he was put into the SPARTAN-III program, Ackerson changed his name to "Kurt Ambrose", and most likely put "Ambrose" in Kurt's file to throw off Dr. Halsey. And, "051" is part of his serial number, is it not? and since we don't refer to Cortana as "CTN 0452-9", or Jacob Keyes as "01928-19912-JK", why should we refer to Kurt as "051"? It would make more sense to name his page "Kurt Trevelyan" as that IS his name, "051" and "Ambrose" are simply a designation and fake name. --Turbogruntman117 18:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I just point out that part of your point would mean changing the title for nearly every SPARTAN listed here? John-117 would have to be John. Jorge-052 would be Jorge. You see where I'm going with this. The number of a SPARTAN is part of their identity thanks to ONI, so it should stay. As for Kurt Ambrose, how about a compromise and go for Kurt-051 Ambrose?Fairfieldfencer FFF 01:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::YEs, But Kurt's is different. We know his actual name, not just his number. 117, 052, those are, as far as we know, the best Identification we can provide for them. Also, Kurt's actual name is still in his file, and in his file, is his last name is listed as "Trevelyan", not "051". That shows his name is still "Trevelyan". Also, I believe Halsey gave the SPARTAN candidates random numbers to identify, not ONI. --"I'm just here to nod my head as if I understand."- Turbogruntman117 20:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ambrose I think that this article should be named Kurt Ambrose since he was known as Kurt Trevelyan from 2511-17 for 6 years, Kurt-051 for 14 years 2517-31 and Kurt Ambrose from 2531-2552 for 21 years for the longest so shouldn't this be considerd his main nameM1c00l 21:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC)